


Pie Number Three

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa loves her girlfriends - especially during the holiday season - and they love her.</p><p>And... pie. They really like pie, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie Number Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveleighe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveleighe/gifts).



> I had planned on making something for you a while back, but when life got a little busier for you I decided that I should make you a Christmas gift. 
> 
> Thank you for being there to talk to and ramble on about headcanons with, Leighe!

This was Sasha’s favorite time of the year. It was cold outside, but warm in the house (and if it ever got too chilly she had two girlfriends to wrap herself up in ). The heat was on constantly, giving off that certain special smell that wasn’t  _ great _ to inhale, but was by no means  _ bad _ . (Unless of course, they knew what caused such a smell.) Mariah Carey was playing softly all over the house, blasting on repeat, yet no one got bored of it. Mikasa knew she wanted nothing more than to be sitting in the living room and staring at their tree’s lights, all huddled up in a blanket at two in the morning, but it was close to noon already and she was in the kitchen, slaving over the pies that they would later taste and pick their favorites from to bring to the Christmas Get Together. 

Walking into their kitchen, Mikasa reached forward to stroke through her ponytail, the action no longer startling her like it once would. She was far too used to it by now and she already knew who was in the room with her, just by said action. Mikasa was the only one who did that to her, so she was pretty recognizable. “Where’s Annie?” She asked, stretching and wrapping her arms around Sasha’s waist. That morning she had woken to an empty bed; which was not usual in their household. She knew why Sasha was up - to bake - and Annie was usually up before her anyway (it was like she had some internal alarm clock), but it was kind of startling to wake up so late without at any warmth. 

  
“She’s decorating.” Sasha told her, tilting her head back to grab a kiss from her sleepy girlfriend  as she continued to stir. “She heard about how much trouble we had last year when we were putting everything up, so I think she wanted to help this year.”

Honestly, the reason they had so much trouble was because Sasha wouldn’t put anything up - even though she bought all of it, most of it being so incredibly unnecessary - because she would be cooking and cooking and perfecting new and different recipes. It seemed the more she brought to the Christmas Get Togethers, the more people asked for extras. Still, the thought of the short blonde stringing lights around the house brought a small grin to Mikasa’s face. “It’s gonna be our first Christmas together, all three of us.” 

As Mikasa buried her face in the brunette’s neck, Sasha laughed, nuzzling her head against the bundle of unbrushed locks in her own response. “Yeah. It is.” The thought of all three of them on her favorite holiday, all as one, made her chest tighten in that good way, a light, barely-there pink dusting itself over her cheeks. 

Giving her neck a quick kiss, Mikasa pulled away and ran her fingers through Sasha’s hair again before turning to the living room. “I’m gonna go help.”

“Give her a kiss for me!” Sasha yelled without looking from her cooking, smile obvious in her tone.

“Will do, Chef,” answered Mikasa as she left to go hunt for her other lover.

 

* * *

Inside the living room, most of the usual ornaments were already put up. There were a couple things Mikasa could tell were missing, but as her eyes flicked across the room, she noticed most of it was just strewn around on the floor, just not yet put up. After realizing that the blonde was not inside, she wrapped her arms around herself, stepping into some slippers as she left for the front yard, likely where her girlfriend would be, getting the decorations ready. They had those light up reindeer and lots of lights to string along the house (and trees), an actual statue of a snowman, tall candy cane poles to line their sidewalks, and a sign that said “Noth Pole” this year. 

When Mikasa left the warmth of the inside, she immediately began looking for her lover, all the while taking in that she had the outside decorations all finished up - only to be stuck on stringing the lights up along the roof. Grinning, she pulled her arms more tightly against her frame and called up to the struggling girl, “You look a little short to be hanging up lights from such a height.”

A line of not yet lit lights bunched in her hand, Annie spun around on the ladder, glare softening to a smirk when she noticed that Mikasa was still in her pajamas, trying to hold back shivers. “And  _ you _ look a little too cold to help.” Grin still on her face, she turned to what she had been doing, twisting another hook into the edge of the house to hold the strings of colors up. 

“Then give me your sweatshirt,” Mikasa replied simply. She didn’t want Annie to do it  _ all _ on her own. Besides, then what would Mikasa do? Kick her girlfriends’ asses at their wii games? That didn’t really have anything to do with the Christmas season…

Without even looking down again, Annie, continued her project, grabbing another hook. “I’m not wearing anything under this.”

“Then give the neighbors a little show.” 

  
Rolling her eyes, Annie was prepared to ignore her, but when she leaned a little too far out, little  arms not going as far as she wanted them to, and almost fell off the ladder, into the snow, she paused. She really was a too small for this and it was a bother to keep moving the ladder every few minutes and hooks anyway… Besides, she even had more to do inside the house. With a sigh, she carefully set all the strings on a hook and climbed down, handing Mikasa the rest of her hooks. When she got a smile for the exchange, she only rolled her eyes again as she tugged her hoodie over her torso and tossed it at her girlfriend while making to walk back inside, pink rising to her cheeks as she looked over her shoulder to see the way Mikasa’s eyes lit up at the opportunity.

 

Mikasa liked wearing their clothes far too much. 

Mumbling a, “Love you” as she opened the door, a thin, but firm hand gripped her wrist, yanking her back. She didn’t  _ melt _ into Mikasa’s embrace, but she might have sighed, slowly wrapping her naked arms around the other girl’s waist in return.

  
Looking up, she was met with a kiss from cold, pale rose lips, soft and slow, gentle but strong, everything Mikasa was. “That was from Sasha,” answered the taller of the two breathlessly as she stared down Annie with those storm cloud orbs. She connected their foreheads, watching Annie just breathe for a few moments before she took her into another kiss, longer than the one before. “And that was from me.”

 

Humming instead of really replying, Annie’s gaze darted away, unable to hold the lovestruck stare Mikasa sent her, which earned a chuckle, something she could feel between them, through Mikasa’s chest, her arms, her palms. Finally pulling away then, Annie let their arms drift against each other as she moved back to the door, mumbling things about “getting dressed” and “dimwit girlfriends” and “stupid holiday moods”.

  
Grinning to herself, Mikasa watched her walk back inside before she pulled the hoodie over her pajama top and got to work on finishing the outside lights.

 

* * *

Inside, the pies had just finished being baked and they were around the table tasting them - with Annie being the only one actually sitting, Sasha standing next to her on her left and Mikasa on Sasha’s other side. The decorations were all finished and put up, turning the house into variants of gold, red, and green, bright and sparkling. There wasn’t more than a few inches of free space on each wall and even the floor, carpet and tile, have obscure Christmasy rugs through over it. The texture was soft and fuzzy,  currently only being felt by Sasha’s bare feet, as Annie had on her sneakers and Mikasa hadn’t yet taken off her slippers. Digging her toes into the fabric beneath it, Sasha took a moment to just bask in the feeling the atmosphere filled her with. 

She could feel the warmth still blowing from the vents and see the lights from the tree and around the room casting orbs of color over her girlfriends and she loved it. She felt safe, comfortable. 

Complete.

With that thought in mind, she tugged Mikasa closer with the arm she had wrapped around her waist and snuggled into Annie’s side, who continued to eat her slice of pie despite Sasha’s jostle of movement. “I love my girlfriends.” She sighed, staring fondly at Mikasa as she pecked her lips before doing the same to Annie and the top of her head.

“And  _ I _ love  _ my _ girlfriends.” Mikasa mumbled, reaching in front of Sasha with her free hand to rub gently at Annie’s outstretched arm, smiling a tiny grin at the way it paused under her ministrations before moving again, allowing her to keep it there. 

  
As if thinking it through for a moment, Annie continued to stare down at her plate and fork, waiting a few moments before she said her part. “And I… I think I love pie number three.” 

 

Sasha giggled at her statement, arm wrapping further around her shoulders, and even Mikasa gave a bit of a snort. Looking up at the two of them with a cheesy smirk, Annie was startled by Mikasa, who ducked down to deliver a kiss. She didn’t refuse it, instead actually dropping her fork onto her plate carefully as she let Mikasa’s kiss take a different turn than it usually did, her tongue a little more adventurous than usual, dancing around in Annie’s mouth. 

Just as she left out a brief moan, Annie pulled back, recognizing that pattern. Narrowing her eyes, she shoved lightly at Mikasa’s stomach, who only grinned down at her, slowly licking her lips. “You just wanted to taste more of my pie.”

Through Sasha’s laughs (which only got stronger after Mikasa’s next words), Mikasa only shrugged. “I do agree, pie number three was the best.”

And with a loud, mock irritated groan, Annie tugged Sasha closer to bury her face in her shirt, batting at the quick fingers that tried to pet at her hair, telling Mikasa to just  _ shove off _ . Her girlfriends bent down to kiss the top of her head again, Sasha pointing out the red she could see peeking out of blonde locks.

It wasn’t until later, with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, squished between Sasha and the edge of the couch, that Annie finally whispered her part.

Which only led to her getting tackled and submerged with kisses seconds later, barely not spilling her drink.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you TheFullMidgetAlchemist for beta'ing. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
